1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrumentation for use with orthopedic implants and, more particularly, to a tool for gripping and inserting an orthopedic implant such as a femoral stem prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femoral stem prosthesis, and other long bone prostheses, generally include an elongated stem which is inserted into the intramedullary canal of the long bone after the canal has been prepared to receive the prosthesis. The prosthesis must be gripped to properly insert and position the stem of the prosthesis in the prepared canal. Relative movement between the tool used to grip the prosthesis and the prosthesis is undesirable during the insertion procedure since such relative motion could have a negative impact on the proper positioning of the prosthesis within the canal. It is also undesirable for the tool to grip the prosthesis in a manner that might scratch or otherwise damage the prosthesis, potentially rendering the prosthesis unusable. Once the prosthesis has been properly positioned within the bone, the gripping tool must be released. During the release of the gripping tool from the prosthesis it is undesirable for the releasing action to impart any relative motion between the prosthesis and the bone in which the prosthesis has been properly positioned. For such prostheses which are cemented within the intramedullary canal, releasing the prosthesis without imparting any relative movement between the implant and the surrounding cement mantle and thereby avoid disturbing the bond between the implant and cement is of particular importance.